Senyuman
by blackpapillon
Summary: AU Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa. Dia bilang dia bahagia. Tapi itu semua bukan untukku. /infantrum valentine challenge/ /SPIDERWEB's extra story/


**Title **Senyuman

**Author **blackpapillon

**Pairing **NaruSaku, slight SasuSaku

**Rating **K

**Disclaimer **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Listening to **No Good for Me—The Corrs

**AN **Extra story for SPIDERWEB. Infantrum Valentine Challenge. Naruto-centric. Happy Valentine, minna!

**Senyuman**

_---_

_Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa._

_Dia bilang dia bahagia._

_Tapi itu semua bukan untukku._

---

Alangkah indahnya bulan Februari, begitu pikir lelaki itu.

Belahan bumi utara masih diliputi udara dingin di bulan Februari. Salju mestinya sudah nyaris menghilang, namun tampaknya tahun ini mereka masih betah berkunjung. Titik-titik embun menempel di kaca serupa mutiara. Desir angin Februari menerpa kaca-kaca jendela, menimbulkan derakan kecil dari engsel-engsel yang sudah tua.

Betapa angin saja dapat mengubah gedung tinggi yang biasanya berdiri sombong menjadi renta.

Namun tak cukup bertahun-tahun yang dia habiskan hanya untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Naruto-sama?"

Pemilik mata biru itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah agak sangsi. "Anda belum pulang? Kukira anda sudah pulang dari tadi."

Naruto terkekeh. "Wah, Mochida-san, jangan begitu, dong. Memangnya aku ini karyawan pemalas yang inginnya Cuma pulang cepat tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?" katanya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di atas meja. "Aku baru saja selesai. Baru akan pulang, tapi tahu-tahu salju sudah turun dan membuatku berhenti."

Sekretarisnya itu cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tapi anak-anak buah anda sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Sepertinya tak ada yang berniat ambil lembur kali ini."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Oh, ya?"

Mochida tersenyum kecil sambil menunjuk kalender. "Sepertinya karena hari ini Valentine. Iya, 'kan?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Iya, ya. Mungkin mereka ada janji atau apa. aku juga pasti akan begitu kalau sekarang delapan tahun yang lalu."

Giliran wanita itu yang mengerutkan kening. "Delapan tahun yang lalu? Memangnya anda sudah tua? Naruto-sama, bahkan umur anda tidak lebih tua dari saya."

Sang pemilik mata biru itu tertawa lagi. "Tentu, tentu, Mochida-san. Kau 'kan sudah sepuh—" dia nyengir melihat ekspresi berjengit wanita itu, "maksudku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu karena hadiah-hadiah itu datang padaku. Begitu, kan?"

Mochida cuma tersenyum masam. "Huh, anda memang tidak berubah, masih saja sombong. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"Seharusnya anda juga cepat pulang, mungkin istri anda punya sesuatu untuk anda. Kalau tidak, dia bisa menyangka anda lari pada wanita lain." Kata wanita itu setengah meledek.

Menyangka bahwa ledekannya akan dibalas, di luar dugaan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Benar katamu, sebaiknya aku pulang, Mochida-san..." Katanya sembari mengedipkan mata. Cepat dia membereskan kertas-kertas dan mematikan komputernya, lalu memakai jasnya dan berlalu. "Tapi, dia tidak akan lari dariku."

Wanita tua itu hanya bisa berjengit. "Maksud anda?"

Senyum kembali merekah. Namun kali ini pahit.

"Aku yang tidak bisa lari darinya."

Wanita itu selalu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tampak bahagia namun tampak sedih di saat yang sama.

_---_

_Bukan aku yang dia lihat,_

_Bukan aku yang dia tatap,_

_Bukan aku._

_---_

Naruto menghela napas, lalu meluruskan badannya. Keramaian membuat lalu lintas agak sedikit macet. Ditatapnya lalu-lalang orang di sepanjang trotoar. Malam hari, di tengah hari bersalju. Rasanya seperti natal mendapati begitu banyak manusia berjubel di jalanan. Bedanya dengan Natal, malam ini lebih banyak pasangan. Tanggal empat belas yang jatuh di hari minggu benar-benar merupakan keberuntungan bagi mereka—karena itu berarti jam bebas lebih lapang. Cahaya lampu merah muda berpendar di sudut-sudut jalan. Hiasan berbentuk hati bergantungan. aroma cokelat-cokelat yang meleleh serasa merasuki penciuman.

Hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. Bukan hari yang penting baginya, tidak juga wanita itu, begitu juga dengan mereka. Tak ada yang istimewa di hari itu—kecuali mereka berdua adalah pasangan anak sekolahan. Memikirkan hal tersebut pria itu hanya tersenyum sendiri.

Tidak, mereka tidak seperti itu. mereka bukan pasangan anak sekolah; mereka sudah tua. Mereka berdua sibuk, dan nyaris tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

_Benarkah?_

Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajah. Deretan kendaraan beroda empat merayap. Kakinya menekan gas mengikuti lajunya lalu lintas.

Februari—bulan yang sama seperti ini, di hari berangin seperti ini, dia tak bisa menemukan gadisnya di tempat biasanya wanita berasa. Wanita itu menghilang. Menghilang ke tempat antah berantah untuk beberapa waktu—bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak tahu ada di mana.

Namun bukannya ia tak tahu bersama siapa dia pergi. Bukannya dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum itu.

Ia tahu. Terlalu tahu. Meskipun ia memilih tak bertanya. Meskipun ia tak mempermasalahkan biarpun wanita itu berdusta.

Wanita itu tak pernah bicara.

Dia tahu dia bukan orang pertama yang dipikirkan wanita itu. Dia tahu bukan sosoknya yang dilihat wanita itu. Dia tahu bukan dia yang selalu diingat oleh wanita itu. Dia tahu ada orang lain; bahkan kadang mata hitam orang itu terasa mengintimidasi dirinya. Tapi ia masih di sini. Dengan tangan terbuka, dan menerima segalanya begitu saja. Tanpa perlu wanita itu menjelaskannya.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Aroma khas mawar menyeruak mengisi rongga hidung. Saat diangkat, helaian kelopak mawar yang luruh jatuh ke lantai. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah.

Tak apa, bisik pria itu dalam hatinya, karena ia pun tak pernah meminta. Karena ia sudah tahu tanpa wanita itu mengatakannya. Dan justru itulah yang membuat pria itu bertanya. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa sampai sekarang dia masih ada di sana, membiarkan wanita itu ada sisinya? Mengapa ia tak melepasnya saja, lalu membiarkannya kembali seperti masa lalu yang nyaris sama?

Ini hukuman... mungkin.

Wanita itu selalu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tampak bahagia namun tampak sedih di saat yang sama.

_---_

_Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa._

_Dia bilang dia bahagia._

_Tapi itu semua bukan untukku._

_---_

"Apa ini?" sepasang mata hijau berkejap dengan ekspresi takjub.

Melihat wajah terkejut wanita itu, Naruto hanya tertawa. "Hadiah." Dia berkata ringan sembari memberikan rangkaian bunga itu ke tangannya. Helaian kelopak-kelopak yang luruh kembali berjatuhan ke lantai. Tak dihiraukannya ekspresi wanita yang masih kaget itu.

"Dalam rangka apa?" wajah wanita itu masih bingung, "dan mengapa mawar?"

Naruto nyengir. "Entahlah," katanya sambil menunduk dan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu berjalan ke dalam. "Anggap saja tingkat kebaikanku bertambah karena hari ini Valentine." Mata birunya menangkap satu ekspresi lain. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau lupa? Wah, rugi aku. Kukira kau sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukku."

Wanita itu tertawa.

"Kau kira aku sudah bertambah lembek? Jangan harap, ya!" kata wanita itu setengah mengejek—mengundang Naruto untuk ikut meledek.

"Hah? Kukira berubah nama keluarga sudah cukup untuk membuatmu berlutut di depanku." Naruto tertawa sambil menghindar dari pukulan kecil di bahunya. Saat ia mengira wanita itu hendak membalasnya lagi, tak disangka—wanita itu berhenti. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah agak panik. "Hei—Sakura?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, wanita itu mendongak. Lagi-lagi seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Terima kasih." Bibirnya menggumamkan kata itu perlahan sambil memeluknya erat-erat, dan kelopak mawar itu berjatuhan lagi di sekitar mereka. "Terima kasih—dan maaf. Padahal aku lupa hari ini." Ia bergumam lagi.

Pria bermata biru itu kembali tertawa. "Ah. Sama-sama." Dia menunduk dan pandangan mereka bertemu. "Mmm... _Happy Valentine_?" ucapnya canggung, "Aku tak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi kebiasaan untukku di tahun-tahun mendatang, karena biasanya pria Jepang tidak memberikan sesuatu di bulan Februari..."

Terdengar gumaman dari wanita itu. "Dasar bodoh."

Tawa lagi.

"Aku bahagia." Bisik Sakura lembut di telinganya, dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di lehernya. "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu selalu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tampak bahagia namun tampak sedih di saat yang sama.

---

_Lalu mengapa aku masih di sini?_

_---_

_Mudah saja._

_Aku_

_Terperangkap._

**Fin**

**AN **Satu komentar: Nggak nyangka bikin yang pendek aja bisa jadi sesusah ini. Untungnya selesai—meskipun penuh kegombalan dan nyebelin dan nggak jelas disana-sini... ah, ya sudahlah. Untuk yang membaca SPIDERWEB, kalian tahu kan timeline-nya kira-kira di mana? **:P **Maaf kalo ngga berasa Valentine—atau malah, ceritanya kelewat gombal dan ga jelas tokoh-tokohnya. Bayangin sendiri aja, ya? _–dibacok penghuni FFN-_

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca SPIDERWEB sampai akhir. Saya juga berencana membuat Valentine Fic untuk fandom lain. Stay tune di profil saya, yah? _–ditendang-_

Reviews, critics, flames and other feedbacks are welcome.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**blackpapillon™**


End file.
